gymbuddiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray
Ray is a recurring character in the series, serving as one of four major antagonists. Her debut appearance is in Lovesick , where she is introduced as the ex-girlfriend of Countless. Her real name is Rachel, but prefers to be called "Ray". It can be assumed that she is a witch, as she took a class on witchcraft in high school. Appearance Ray is a strawberry blonde with bright turquoise eyes. Her hair slightly passes her shoulders, and her bangs are straight. Ray has a signature pink bandana with a small, white heart on the right side, revealed to have been given to her by her godmother in Items Of Value ''. She wears light pink eyeshadow and mascara on her face. She sports a white, long-sleeved shirt underneath a short-sleeved pink jacket. She wears light brown pants and pink converse, along with white socks. In her debut episode, Ray has a heart-shaped ruby on a golden necklace, but this necklace was given to her as a part of her job. Therefore, after being fired, the necklace was taken away from her. History Ray was born in the same magical universe as Countless. Not much is known about her childhood, except that she was very close to her godmother. During her early high school years, Ray studied ballet and was the top student of her class. Somewhere along the line, she met Countless, whom she had developed feelings for. The two started a relationship, and were very close to one another. However, when Ray's godmother was banished from their universe, Ray was heartbroken, and had a hard time keeping herself from breaking down. Sometime during her later high school years, Ray and Countless had a verbal fight, which eventually led to a magical fight. Countless won the fight due to his vast knowledge of dark magic, leading Ray to give up on her ballet career and start her study on spells and witchcraft. It had been revealed by Countless in some point in the series that Ray used to be a happy, kind-hearted girl who looked for the best in people and never had a single bad thought. This completely opposes Ray's current personality, as she rarely smiles and performs evil actions in each episode she appears in. It can be assumed that the fight between Countless and Ray had caused this change in personality, seeing as she said "neither of us have been the same ever since that dreaded fight" in ''Lovesick. Relationships Countless In Lovesick, Ray and Countless are immediately shown to despise each other. It is quickly revealed by Ray that she and Countless used to date, but a major fight between them caused a break up, changing both of them forever. She is hesitant to partake in Countless's plot due to her hatred for him, but accepts the offer after being persuaded by Luna. At the end of the episode she blames Countless for losing her job and angrily storms off. In Items of Value, Ray steals Countless's pocket watch. She was already aware of how high the importance of the pocket watch was to Countless due to their former relationship. The antagonist shows major interest in seeing how angry Countless was upon discovering she stole his pocket watch. However, after having her bandana stolen by Countless as a counter, she gets angry in return and nearly strangles Countless to death. In the end she agrees to trade back the items in return for her bandana. In Control Freak, Ray returns once again and this time, instead of showing hostility towards her ex, she acts neutral towards him and immediately decides on her own that she will be joining in on his plan. She doesn't interact much with Countless in this episode, as she is shown to ignore most of what he says to her and she is also shown to ignore his commands. Butters Ray takes an immediate disliking towards Butters in her debut episode. She was already well aware of who he was due to her job, as shown when she knew his name and knew that he was "in love with himself". She is quick to deny Butters when he calls her hot, saying that "if it were meant to be, she would've been shot with an arrow by her co-workers by now". In Control Freak, Ray mysteriously arrives on the scene, and bribes Butters into accepting Countless's offer, much to the surprise of Countless, Artemis and Luna. She claims she will go on a date with Butters if he joins Countless, to which Butters immediately accepts. However, she later reveals that she lied about this in an attempt to learn more about him. It is then learned that at this point in the series, Ray has the same intentions as Artemis, only she focuses on Butters rather than Liz. Chelsea Ray and Chelsea quickly grew to dislike each other, and form one of the biggest rivalries in the series. In Lovesick, Chelsea (whom at the time was placed under the lovesick spell) became jealous of Ray due to Butters finding her attractive. In response, Ray appeared disgusted, but was attacked by a jealous Chelsea. The two meet once again in Control Freak, where they immediately recognize each other, proceded by growling and glaring. The two face off against each other, as Chelsea wants to revert Butters back to normal and Ray wants Butters to remain corrupted. They face off one final time in Our Final Goodbyes, where Ray choose Chelsea as her first victim in the final battle. Occupations Cupid's Assistant In debut episode, Lovesick, Ray is introduced as one of Cupid's top assistants. Here, it is revealed that Ray studied spells back in high school, and her vast knowledge of romance spells allowed her to have the job immediately handed to her. Being able to perform tasks quicker than her co-workers, Ray received a high rank at work, and became one of Cupid's top assistants. However, she revealed to have disliked being the "servant of a baby", and is eventually persuaded by Luna to help them with their plan. After Cupid discovers Ray broke his rules, he fires her. Thief In the episode Items Of Value, Ray makes her second appearance in the show. She acts as the main antagonist in this episode, as she reveals to Countless, Rob, Butters and Liz that she was hired by a professional thief. As a result, she steals Rob's dog's collar, Liz's bulbasaur plushie, Butters's driving cap and Countless's pocket watch, all of which are the very important to them. After having her bandana stolen while she off guard, Ray realizes the job isn't worth it and quits. Powers and Abilities In her debut episode, it is revealed by Ray that she studied spells back in high school. She knows a variety of romance spells, which lands her with the job of being Cupid's assistant. In the episode, she casts a lovesick spell on Christian, Chelsea, Rob and Liz, causing Liz to fall for Rob, Chelsea to fall for Butters, Christian to fall for Chelsea, and Rob's feelings for Liz to enhance. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Females